New data formats including conventional 2D video and the corresponding depth maps, such as multiview plus depth (MVD) and layered depth video (LDV), enable new applications such as 3DTV and free-viewpoint video (FVV). In video applications like 3DTV and FVV, it is typically essential to render virtual views other than the captured, encoded and decoded views. Depth Image Based Rendering (DIBR) is a technique to render virtual views, which has been studied for many years. To achieve sufficient quality in the rendered views, it is preferable that the depth boundaries are well preserved. Conventional video coding techniques typically result in large artifacts around sharp edges. Faithful representation of the depth edges would typically cost significantly more bits than coding other regions.